


病（中）

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	病（中）

病（中）

怀中人的呼吸拍打在他的胸前，因为体力消耗过快，那气息显得有些凌乱而无章法。可它又那么滚热，呼出的气体好像直接地熨烫着他的心口。

他眼前的人会成为整个宇宙的征服者，而此时他能把他轻松圈在臂弯，只因这个征服者得了一场莫名其妙的病，只因为这个病因不是别的，而是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。

他多狡猾，表面身体力行地跟随美丽的金发元帅去征服世界，实际上他只负责征服他。于是他成了他的病，也成了他的药，他为着自己能在他心中拥有一个特殊的地位而沾沾自喜。

而他又怎么会不知道，自己早已病入膏肓。

那是很久以前的事了。早在十年前，在那个孩子伸出手的时候，在那双眼睛和这双眼睛目光交汇的一个瞬间。从那一刻起，他才发现了自己的残缺。因为对方出现了，只有当他们在一起的时候，彼此才是完整的。

他好不容易才找到的另一半的他自己，怎么能拱手让给别人？莱因哈特又怎么能在他以外的人面前露出脆弱的样子呢？哪怕莱因哈特放松自己时面对的是幻想中的他，他也会感受到疯狂的嫉妒……

不知不觉间他已经抱着莱因哈特来到了浴室前。莱因哈特显然是累极了，在说完那一长串的话之后，只默默地闭着眼睛抱住他的腰。黑色披风下莱因哈特的皮肤白得耀眼，上面还有他留下的，深深浅浅的暧昧红痕。

吉尔菲艾斯在调试水温的时候，忍不住又在那线条极尽优美的嘴唇上啃吻起来。等到浴缸中的水的温度和深度都正好合适，才带着莱因哈特躺了进来。他不敢让莱因哈特一个人待在里面，因为这浴缸对于莱因哈特来说过分宽大，虚弱的他很容易滑到水底。

他把手伸到莱因哈特的两条胳膊下，体格差使他的腿很容易地勾住了莱因哈特的腿，让它们呈一个打开的姿势。这是为了方便莱因哈特后穴的清理。而他自己的那根，还坚硬如铁地挺立在那里，找不到发泄的端口。

他的手指再次撑开了莱因哈特的后穴，好让那些蜜汁更快地流出来，他感觉到了那个地方其实正发抖着渴望着更加粗大的东西插入，他也很想用自己的那部分把这里填满，但是近乎变态的自制能力阻止了他，因为现在的莱因哈特根本经不起他那样的折腾。

可是莱因哈特，他在做什么？察觉到吉尔菲艾斯并没有要进入那里的意思，他居然主动抬起了腰胯，用还在吐着爱液的小嘴含住了他的手指，眼睛微微睁开，斜挑着看向他，一切的表情和动作都表明了他的欲求不满。他故意将这样淫荡的一面展现给他看，他非得逼吉尔菲艾斯向他承认自己的病不可。

苍冰色眼睛里火焰烧断了吉尔菲艾斯理智的最后一根弦。

吉尔菲艾斯猛地起身，将莱因哈特的身体扳回，迫使他摆成向前跪趴，臀部高高翘起的姿势。他抽掉了一些水，使莱因哈特的腰臀能完全露出水面。

“莱因哈特大人，您说得没错，”他紧贴着莱因哈特，灼热的性器抵着莱因哈特的腿根，声音几乎是绝望的，“我早就病了，您是我唯一的解药。”

“只是您有没有想过，作为药的代价是什么？”

莱因哈特身体颤动了一下。

吉尔菲艾斯的那根直接贯穿了他。

随后他用极缓慢，极折磨的人的方式从他的身体里退出来，极度的爽快之后是极度的空虚与几乎要深入骨髓的麻痒，但吉尔菲艾斯偏偏死死扣住他的腰不让他作出任何多余的动作。最后一点退出他的身体的时候，他的穴口疯狂地吸吮着它进行挽留，结果吉尔菲艾斯还是离开了那里。

因为他本来的目的并不在此。

“吉尔菲艾斯……别……不要走……”

饥渴的花穴经历了得而复失的过程，莱因哈特的蜜汁越发汹涌地溢出来，把他的腿根濡染得一片湿滑粘腻。吉尔菲艾斯就着那点湿滑，把自己的性器挤入他的两腿间。

“您今天身体不好，我不会再进入您的体内。”他的嘴唇靠在莱因哈特敏感的耳边，语气竟然一片温柔，这也就意味着吉尔菲艾斯已经想好了接下来的对策。越是有把握的时候，他给人的感觉就越是平静。

“不过，等您彻底恢复了的时候，您就得付出相应的，为我治病的代价。”

他诱供一般地劝道：“所以莱因哈特大人，我们先喝药吧。”

金发元帅的身体现在软得就像一块将融化的奶油，吉尔菲艾斯掰开他的两片臀瓣，用唇舌品尝着他的滋味。饥渴的花穴被柔软却强韧的舌头攻击，令人全身酥麻的快感和无法被完全满足的饥渴感逼得他想要落泪，莱因哈特无法遏止地发出令他几乎失去自控的呻吟。

“啊……啊啊啊……吉……吉尔……菲艾斯，不要……舔……你……放过我……”

“嗯？莱因哈特大人的这里，不是还觉得不够吗？”吉尔菲艾斯反问道，“这里明明还在渴望着我，我只是在帮您排忧解难，又怎么能是我没有放过您呢？”

他的舌头越发深入地戳刺着莱因哈特的后穴，几乎要舔开他的每一寸内壁。莱因哈特绝望地扭腰想躲避这种快感，然而吉尔菲艾斯不容他拒绝。他甚至比莱因哈特本人更熟悉他的身体，舌头抚慰花穴的时候总能不痛不痒地扫过那些要命的地方。浴室里一片水声，却不知是从浴缸还是莱因哈特体内搅弄出来的。

“我……嗯嗯……啊……吉尔菲艾斯，我不想……不想再要了……”回应他的是更多刺激的施与，他的乳头也一并沦陷，吉尔菲艾斯捏住它们，用指头来回碾压，带着有些粗糙的茧的手指拨弄着乳尖的时候尤其舒服。随着舔弄的速度，吉尔菲艾斯的手掌上上下下地扫过莱因哈特的胸前，抬起头的时候，能看到莱因哈特从颈后延伸到腰臀的极优美的背沟。

他忍不住掬起一捧水，看那些水在莱因哈特的白玉一般的后背上流淌着又汇集到凹陷的背沟处，而由于他臀部挺翘的弧度，水流竟然在后腰处积成了小小的一滩，积水旁是代表着尤物的两枚小小的腰窝。

这造物主偏爱的至极的美啊……

“停下……停……要去了……嗯啊啊啊……要……”

莱因哈特失去了声音。

蜜液像泉水一般从花芯深处涌流出来，他能感到吉尔菲艾斯吞下它时喉结的滚动。他前端秀美的性器已经不需要通过特意的抚弄就能够自己达到高潮，精液落到水中的声音另他羞耻得不敢睁开自己的眼睛。

“莱因哈特大人，我今天喝到的药已经足够了呢。”

“那么接下来，您也……不能耍赖不喝……”

他就着莱因哈特腿根处的滑腻，将坚挺的巨物挤进了莱因哈特的腿间，然后再略微使力让它们并拢夹紧了他的巨大。他固定住莱因哈特的腰，让自己的已经粗大胀痛的性器在他的两腿间能顺利地进出。

深色的性器和雪白的双腿的颜色对比形成了巨大的视觉冲击。吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸越发粗重，甚至带着难以察觉到的慌乱。他已经放弃克制自己，精壮结实的腰腹不知疲倦地在莱因哈特的身后耸动，在莱因哈特的身体上索取着几乎要毁灭他的极致快感。

停过漫长而疯狂的抽送后，吉尔菲艾斯终于停了下来。

只差最后一步了。

他将莱因哈特的嘴掰开，莱因哈特听话地含住了他的的巨物。

然后他垂下眼眉，满意地看着莱因哈特一滴不漏地把他的精液吞了进去，嘴角露出了一个称不上和善的微笑。


End file.
